


In This Life

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Logan reflects upon his life with Scott and discovers that the past he once knew isn't a part of the life he knows now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I made a request for prompts and someone asked me to write one that was post Days of Future Past/Apocalypse where it was a happy short story and thinking about it this came out. I hope everyone enjoys this! Thanks for reading!

“The nightmares have started up again,” Logan confessed long after Scott had tapped on the bathroom door coaxing him to return to their bedroom and take a seat beside Scott on their blankets in the room that was theirs for longer than Logan could remember.

“Like before?” Scott questioned reaching out to touch Logan’s shoulder gently.

Logan nodded, “I know that they shouldn’t bothering me, but all I can see is that place—that world where everything was wrong and we were being ripped apart one by one until there was nothing left of us Scott. Everyone was gone…dead…”

“Logan,” Scott reached out gently to touch Logan’s hand. With a soothing touch and a squeeze of his fingers over Logan’s knuckles Scott urged Logan to look up at him. It was something that he often did when Logan was lost inside of himself trying to come back from that place where madness existed in the world for Logan alone. Unlike Scott who had been given a second chance without the memories of the horror, Logan was plagued by it sentenced to that dark warning of what once was now that he’d returned to a future where all was right in the world around him. Although it should’ve been a relief to know everyone he loved was safe, Logan saw it as a preview of what could be should things return to what they had been before. However, each night when the nightmare returned to him, he’d found that he was safe in the arms of the man beside him as Scott had tried his best to erase the pain that the previous life had dealt him in losing everything and everyone he loved all around him.

“Honey,” Scott spoke up so quietly that Logan wondered if he’d imagined it, but when Logan tipped his head up further to look at Scott he knew that he hadn’t. In those brief seconds with Scott’s fingers squeezing between his keeping the connection alive between them Logan knew he hadn’t imagined it. Instead Scott Summers was seated beside him offering up his own brand of support as Logan let out a long sigh.

“I just can’t escape the thought of what the world was like without you in it,” Logan divulged resting his head on Scott’s shoulder. He let out a long sigh closing his eyes and taking in the scent of Scott’s concern, “Being without you was hell for me Scott.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine what it was like,” Scott’s arm slid around Logan’s broad, muscular shoulders to pull him in closer, “but it’s something that I can promise you that you’ll never have to face again because I’m not going anywhere—certainly not now or anytime soon.”

“I know that,” Logan answered only half convinced that the world he was living in would remain once he reopened his eyes. Each night when he went to bed he found himself dreaming of the other life, of the other place where things were so wrong and he’d been so miserable. Unlike this world where he was surrounded by love and his new family in his dreams he was filled with chaos and madness caught up in darkness so real that he feared that this reality was the dream—that somehow this happiness was only his mind’s means of escaping the hell that he’d been imprisoned in with Sentinels out of control and working to tear the world apart around him. In that cold, dark place there were no tender moments in bed with Scott, no date nights watching old westerns that Scott grudgingly tolerated, but not so secretly loathed at Logan’s side. Instead there was darkness and destruction and the empty shell of the man that Logan once was—only here he was different. Here he was happy and loved with so much more to lose. Opening his eyes up again he looked down to Scott’s right hand still in his interlacing their palms while his left arm squeezed around Logan’s shoulders offering him the same support that Logan had once given him in another life when Scott was the one afraid and out of control in not knowing where life had been taking him. Now as Logan focused on Scott’s hand—on the long fingers and the matching golden bands that they both wore upon their fingers he knew that the times had changed. Life had changed and more than anything he’d wanted to hold onto it with everything he had.

“Tell me about our wedding day,” Logan half pleaded thinking about the day in question when he and Scott had come together in ways that they hadn’t even dreamt of in the other life Logan had lived. Although he was certain it was the happiest day of his life the part of not being there to see it was what hurt the most. Because he hadn’t experienced it first hand, it felt like it was only an illusion—that it would all come crumbling down around them when reality set in and the nightmares consumed his world once again.

“What part?” Scott questioned curling his arm tighter around Logan’s shoulders.

“All of it,” Logan suggested forcing himself to look at Scott again, “any of it. I like hearing you speak of it as it soothes me.”

“Alright,” Scott smiled back at him revealing nothing more than a small smirk as Logan sat beside him, “but how about we get back underneath the blankets first?”

“Okay,” Logan agreed watching as Scott scooted back onto their bed up by their pillows. He tapped the mattress beside him indicating Logan should follow as Logan slid up onto his side of the bed.

“Come closer,” Scott suggested stretching his arm out so that Logan could curl in against him and place his head upon Scott’s chest. It was a position that Logan found himself craving and appreciating more than he cared to admit. Despite the vulnerability associated with the positioning on his end, he felt in control and powerful being able to lie over Scott and listen to the sound of his heart beating beneath him. Once Logan was settled in Scott spoke up once again, “How’s this?”

“It’s perfect,” Logan practically purred snuggling in closer to Scott, “now talk to me.”

“Well,” Scott spoke up with an exaggerated breath, “It was like any other day at the school except for the fact that it wasn’t in a lot of ways. You and I had just returned from a mission two days before and everything that followed was pure insanity starting with Peter almost getting arrested, Kurt losing the rings leading to Bobby getting drunk at your bachelor party and freezing over the swimming pool. Of course you weren’t any better when you decided to get up on top of the bar and serenade me with that song you always sing when you’re hoping to get some.”

“What song?” Logan asked lazily reaching out to touch the center of Scott’s chest.

“You know the one,” Scott’s face grew hotter in the confession, “and the words…they are far from fitting even at a bachelor party, but then when you started unbuttoning your shirt and…”

“Making you uncomfortable,” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively.

“I had to pull you off of the top of the bar before you said anything too lewd for everyone else,” Scott continued biting down on his lower lip, “Which was a struggle because you had been drinking quite a bit that night.”

“I don’t get drunk,” Logan reminded him with a wrinkled expression on his face.

“No, you don’t, but I was a bit tipsy and…” Scott paused clearing his throat as Logan realized his face was as red as his glasses, “when everyone else was busy drinking we snuck off into that back room away from the crowd where…”

“You offered me a lap dance,” Logan perked up at the brief flicker of the memory that carried over him, “Despite the fact you had that black turtleneck on…”

“I decided to show you a good time,” Scott finished quietly.

“A very good time,” Logan agreed with a wide grin, “which led to you up on top of that pool table until…”

“Hank came in and saw entirely too much of the both of us,” Scott fought to keep his voice under control, “and then when Charles was coming that way…”

“Hank did his best to cover for us, but it was no use,” Logan finished with a small laugh, “Chuck had already seen and…”

“He did his best to keep us from being embarrassed, but there was no hiding the way we couldn’t keep our hands off of one another even when we were trying to be appropriate with our friends and family,” Scott couldn’t help, but laugh, “It would’ve been fine except Alex was there and…”

“Not ready to see what future his brother-in-law was like when he was alone with you,” Logan finished for him, “Although I think he was a bit forgiving given the circumstances considering that…”

“You were able to save him,” Scott added knowingly, “When I thought that he’d died it tore me apart inside because I thought of all I’d lost with him. I didn’t think I’d ever see my brother again or our family given all I’d gone through, but…”

“Like the others he was here with us,” Logan noted thinking about how he’d encountered Alex Summers on a mission to take down a man named Sinister long ago. It had opened up the door to Scott’s history revealing all that Scott had known in his youth about his family to have been a lie starting with the death of his brother at the hands of Apocalypse. Instead Alex had been alive and well albeit a bit confused as to who he was and where he’d been, but ultimately he and Scott had been reunited due to Logan’s intervening and the rest was somehow history for the Summers brothers.

“He told me that he was proud of me for finally letting go and allowing myself to be happy,” Scott added brightly, “and I am happy Logan. Everything leading up to our wedding was perfect, well except for after we got back from the bar the night before the ceremony when Marie was kidnapped by Sabertooth and…”

“We rescued her,” Logan recalled that much of the few memories that he’d felt in the back of his mind in spite of his not being a part of them.

Scott nodded and laughed, “But not our wedding cake. It was a casualty of Victor’s presence at the mansion the night before. After everything was said and done you were upset about it thinking that it was a bad omen that the cake was demolished. You said that it was a sign…”

“…that everything was wrong in the world and that we weren’t going to be able to do this without there being consequences to our actions,” Logan sighed closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Scott’s heart racing inside of his chest.

“I told you that we didn’t have a thing to worry about,” Scott smoothed his fingers out over Logan’s spine gently, “I told you that the cake didn’t matter. All that mattered was that we were together and that we would be able to spend the rest of our lives with one another.”

“And then Kurt found the rings,” Logan couldn’t help, but smile in response, “Peter had been looking at them at the bar and…”

“He’d left them near the darts, but Kurt was able to retrace his steps and discover them,” Scott added with a small smile, “good as new even though he and Peter never really told me all that happened back at the bar when they’d retrieved them.”

“There was a story there,” Logan added snuggling in over Scott again.

“I’ve never doubted that, but when they returned Kurt told you that he’d be proud to be standing there as your best man watching you experiencing the best day of your life,” Scott added brightly, “At least that’s what you told me on the honeymoon after…”

“That was the best night of my life,” Logan teased raising his head up to look down at Scott once again.

“Mine too,” Scott’s face grew red at the memory, “although it ranks a close second to the day that we met. Not the day back at the facility, but rather the day that you and I were standing together here at the mansion with you on the porch and me inside half expecting you to be some kind of threat, but when you asked to see Charles there was something about you that I couldn’t quite shake. There was something in the way that you spoke—in the way that you grudgingly shook my hand that…”

“Made you fall completely in love with me?” Logan arched a curious brow.

“No,” Scott laughed lightly, “It made me think that you were a complete and total asshole to be honest, but then that night when we were forced to go out on that mission—when we lost the rest of the team and it was just the two of us…”

“I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you,” Logan swore pushing himself up on his elbows, “Above all else I knew that my mission in life was to keep you safe…”

“…and happy,” Scott pulled Logan up to hover over him. Once Logan was completely over Scott, Scott reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face. He brushed his fingertips up against Logan’s cheek and smiled, “You do make me so very happy Logan and when I saw you standing there in the garden dressed up in that tuxedo that I knew you hated on our wedding day doing everything to make me happy, well, I knew then that everything else in the world that got us to where we were didn’t matter. Everything else seemed somehow less important and when you stumbled through your vows doing your best to remember what you’d written until ultimately you said screw it and kissed me, well, I think everyone else knew that what we had wasn’t ever going to be broken. What we share with one another is real and honest and it’s everything to me. Marrying you Logan was the best decision of my life and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if you asked me to.”

“I just wish…” Logan began somberly, “I’ve just been so clouded over with my memories lately…”

“What if I asked you to?” Scott interrupted causing Logan to stop talking.

“What do you mean?” Logan questioned tipping his head to the side.

“I’ve been talking to Charles lately and while our discussions seem to have been helping, he thinks that maybe we should take a more hands on approach to things,” Scott took in a small breath, “While I realize we’ve already done this before with a much more eloquent proposal on your end complete with dinner, beer and cigars, well, I was thinking that perhaps it would help if we gave this another go.”

“You mean?” Logan’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Instead of us telling stories about our special day, what if we relive it without all of the chaos and the confusion?” Scott suggested with the teasing hints of a grin over the corners of his mouth, “I guess what I’m saying is Logan will you marry me…again?”

“You mean you want to…?” Logan gulped down hard thinking about the question Scott was asking. Although it wasn’t necessary, there was something inside of him that warmed at the thought as he pushed up on his elbows in bed over Scott.

“Marry me. Again. Let’s prove to the world that we are that disgustingly happy couple that wants to keep rubbing it in everyone’s faces that life has finally given us more than we ever deserved considering where we’ve come from,” Scott continued in an impassioned tone, “We can have the ceremony here again or maybe we can go away somewhere more intimate where it’s just us and a few others where…”

“I’d remarry you any day Summers,” Logan decided unable to suppress the smirk that carried over his lips when he leaned down to kiss Scott eagerly. As they parted he touched the side of Scott’s face, “Regardless of where my mind roams or where I came from, I know there’s no place in this world that I’d rather be than with you at my side.”

“I feel the same way about you,” Scott wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders and pulled him in closer once again, “Only this time let’s try to stay out of bars the night before.”

“I don’t know about that,” Logan half teased, “there’s something kind of sexy about the idea of taking you on top of that pool table again and…”

“We’ve got a pool table downstairs,” Scott reminded him with a small brush of his fingers against the side of Logan’s face, “We don’t need to leave home for that. Then again we don’t even have to leave the bed for what you’re suggesting.”

“Gonna dance for me again Slim?” Logan wiggled his brow suggestively.

“I don’t know,” Scott teased in response, “Going to sing to get me in the mood?”

“For you darlin’,” Logan decided with his arm curled around Scott pulling Scott off of the mattress and in over him as Logan rolled onto his back. He positioned Scott over his abdomen as his hand reached out to touch the side of Scott’s face, “I might be in the mood to belt out a tune.”

“In that case,” Scott brought his hand up over Logan’s on the side of his face, “I might feel like dancing.”

“You’re gonna make me work for it though, aren’t ya?” Logan questioned as Scott dipped down to nip at Logan’s lower lip before drawing back.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” Scott whispered rolling off of Logan and onto his feet on the floor prepared to give Logan what he was asking for as Logan sat upright on the bed realizing that with Scott Summers in his life that Scott was right he wouldn’t have it any other way.

       


End file.
